


Gerard needed to shut the hell up.

by Frnk



Series: Touring sucks. [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Revenge Era, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangulation, Threats of Violence, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank didn't usually think of punching his best friends face in. Really, normally he enjoyed his friends dorky laugh and long eyelashes.





	Gerard needed to shut the hell up.

Frank didn't usually think of punching his best friends face in. Really, normally he enjoyed his friends dorky laugh and long eyelashes. But it was fucking 3 am and the dude had been going at his dick for the past 15 minutes. His bunk was right above Franks, and the little grunts woke him up within minutes. He did think about shoving in earphones and ignoring him, but he was tired and his head hurt like a bitch from their earlier show. He lasted another 3 minutes until he shoved himself out of the bunk and ripped open Gerards curtain without warning.

"Will you fucking quit it!"Frank snapped, watching Gerard try to atleast cover himself slightly. Frank did not care about his bestfriends cock. Sometimes he found himself thinking about it when he was jacking off sure, but Frank would never admit that.

"I'm trying! It won't go!"Gerard complained.

"I will cut it the fuck off if you're still at it when i'm back. I'm serious."Frank grumbled and pushed himself out of the bunk area and into the little kitchen. He hung out the window as he smoked, praying to god to just let him sleep. They had interviews all morning followed by a sold out concert and had to do it all over again tomorrow. He needed sleep. He had a little hope that Gerard stopped when the bunks were quiet again. As soon as he closed his eyes he heard the sound of skin on skin, wet noises filling the small bunks.

"Oh for fuck sake."Frank pushed himself up again and heaved himself into Gerards bunk, getting a gasp in return.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Frank straddled his waist, fully going to punch the asshole in the face until Gerard looked at him with hooded eyes.

"Why don'tcha make me?"

Frank growled and tightened his hand around Gerards neck, expecting the complete opposite reaction than what he got. Gerards eyes slipped closed as his hand sped up, knocking against Franks boxers clad butt with each movement.

"Just like that Frankie. Little harder."

Frank didn't know why he complied. Probably just to get the asshole to shut up.

"come on, just fucking cum you fucking asshole!"

Gerard moaned and moved to grip Franks hips, moving them to gride against his cock. Frank wanted to object because hey, he wasn't a fucking grinding post, until he felt the blood rush to his cock. He realised just how close he was to Gerarss face then, probably about 2 inches away due to the close quarter of the bunk and the whispering.

"Fuck you, are you even nearly done yet? Take fucking viagra or something?"

"Its the fourth time today, give me a break."Gerard whined and thrust harder. Frank ignored him, who the fuck needed to jack it four fucking times a day? Gerard apparently.

"Wanna blow you. Please. It'll get me off."

Franks cock was hard as a rock in seconds, hips automatically rocking back against Gerards.

"How the fuck can you do that? I go any higher and i'll break my fuckin' neck."

"Spread your legs hold yourself up."

Frank braced himself by gripping the edge of his own and yanking himself up slightly, allowing Gerard to move down until Franks knees where on either side of Gerards neck, his body scrunched up at the bottom of the bunk. Frank didn't waste time in pulling himself free, swipping over the bead of cum on the head and spreading it along the vein.

"Come on, asshole."

Frank grunted and lowered himself down before leaning forward slightly, pressing the head against Gerards chapped lips.

"Don't fucking choke me we're on TV in a few hours."

"Shut up."Frank complained and bit his lip as Gerard took him in, moaning around his cock as he tasted. Frank started thrusting lightly, moving a hand to under Gerards sweaty neck while the other held him up. Gerards mouth was wet, strerched wide around his length and Frank couldn't stop himself staring down into Gerards hooded eyes. He raised Gerards head a little higher, moaning when Gerard slid a hand up the leg of his boxers onto his ass.

"Good boy. So good, cmon."Frank edged him on until he felt the faint pressure of a finger tip against his hole.

"Yes. Yes. Fuck. Needa suck it first."Frank moaned and opened his mouth when Gerards fingers appeared. He coated them in spit before one was pressed against his hole again, so he stopped rocking his hips to let Gerard push the finger in. He let out a strung out moan and pushed back, rubbing his thumb over Gerards neck.

"God. Yes. Move."

Gerard started moving slowly as Frank started thrusting again, he could already feel his orgasm building in his stomach, and when Gerards finger brushed against his prostate, he spilled his seed down Gerards throat with a choked out moan.

"Ahh! Keep fingering me, please."Frank begged as Gerard rubbed his prostate, emptying every last drop of cum from him until he was over sensitive and whimpering. Frank lifted his hips so Gerard got the message, romving his finger as Frank tucked himself back in his boxers. Frank moved onto his side panting, relief washing over him as Gerards own cum pooled at his stomach. He swipped at it with a dirty top before tugging the blankets over them, turning to face Frank.

"Go wash your hands."

"Remind me in the morning."Gerard yawned. Frank giggled and pressed their noses together,

"You're disgusting."Frank whispered before crossing his eyes, grinning at Gerards smile.

"Thats true."Gerard whispered before he was leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Franks lips. Frank let himself follow Gerard back, moving to touch his jaw as their lips moved in a perfect rythem.

_Okay so maybe Frank did want to punch his bestfriends sometimes, but right now all Frank needed were the chapped lips against his own as the bus rumbled, moving them closer to home with each mile. Maybe he didn't need to go home. He was pretty sure home was on this bus with his four bestfriends._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a sequal! <3


End file.
